Elric Hanson (Natshikrak)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Brawler) Level: 1 Experience: 311 XP Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common Deity: Hinotheus First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Ogre in the Rushes Background: Open or Closed? Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 13 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Fighter) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 17 = + DEX (02) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (01) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Trait* (01) Will: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30'(20) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 25% * Trait: Resilient Reflex +1 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greatsword: Attack: +06 = (1) + STR (04) + Weapon Focus (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d06+6, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Special Dagger: Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+4, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Special Shortbow: Attack: +03 = (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Ability) (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (Hit point) Bonus: Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skills: An additional skill rank at 1st level and one/level Language: Common. Class Features Fighter 1 Armor/Weapons: Light, medium, heavy armors and simple, martial weapons Bonus Feats: A fighter gets bonus feats at 1st and even levels. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Power Attack (level 1): Trade melee bonus for damage Cleave (Fighter bonus 1): Gain second attack if the first hit Weapon Focus (Human bonus): +1 to hit with Great Sword Traits Resilient (Reflex): You gain a +1 trait bonus to Reflex Saves. Capable (Perception): You gain a +1 trait bonus to Perception and it becomes a permanent class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Fighter 1) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 * 4 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 N -4 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly -4 0 0 0 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 N +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 N +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 N +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 N +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 N +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 N +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 N +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 N +0 Linguistics 0 0 N +0 Perception 05 1 3 0 +1 Capable Trait Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * N +0 Ride 02 1 3 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 N -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 N +0 Stealth -2 0 * 2 -4 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 * 4 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 N +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 08 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Great Sword (Melee) 50 gp 08 lb Short bow (Ranged) 30 gp 02 lb Ammo (20) 01 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll(Common) 0.1 gp 05 lb Rope Hemp 01 gp 10 lb Sun Rod x2 02 gp 02 lb Flint and steel 01 gp - lb Dagger x 2 04 gp 02 lb Water skin x2 02 gp 08 lb Trail Ration x 5 2.5 gp 05 lb Whetstone x 1 0.02 gp 01 lb Shaving kit 1.5 gp 0.5 lb Totals: 147.12 gp 86.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Light Encumbrance Consumed or Destroyed items (none yet) 0 Totals: 0 Finances PP: 30 Character Creation: 150 gp GP: 1 first adventure earnings: 298 SP: 8 CP: 8 Total earnings: 448 gp Carried Inventory: -147.12 gp Consumed or Destroyed: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Coinage: 301.88 gp Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:18 Height:6ft Weight:176lb Hair Color:Brown, sandy Eye Color:Russet Skin Color:Fair Description: At first sight, Elric's mannish charm easily stirs hearts of fair maiden and amiable favor from most man. His oval shaped face and symmetrically flawless features, gorgeous beyond mundane, tend to suggest a man of noble birth and good up bringing. Those deep set, russet eyes seemingly exude the reliability and chivalry expected of a gallant warrior. They sparkled with enthusiasm and hope, with but just a look can inspire hearts of a thousand man. Elric stands rough about 6ft tall, a man of great strength and agility that find roots in his many years of rigorous physical conditioning. If opportunity arises for one to watch him wash up at the lake, the muscular lines and curves etched onto this man forged of steel, would either instill a sense of deep admiration in a common man, or invoke thoughts of lewdness in needy woman. Elric is almost a perfect embodiment of Godly beauty, if only he possess a demeanor that matches his good look. He could if he decided to put up a show, but prolong act eventually snaps him back to shape. In person, Elric behaves entirely like a common man. His speech and mannerism is deem unpolished and unruly. Perhaps, this is attributed to his many years spent with his previous mercenary band, the white wolves, naturally soaking the negative influences. Nevertheless, even though he may not live up to the expectations of the first impression, people still like him. When he is around, his carefree and joyous attitude contagiously delights hearts of companions. His boundless enthusiasm, which frequently overstep into boisterousness though, keeps the party going. He is fearless in battle, and loyal to friends. Those who work with him entrust him their lives, perhaps, more than their own swords. He has a strong sense of righteousness and acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he’s kind and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Background BACKGROUND Elric is the son of a formidable warrior and an arcane witch. His parent disappeared shortly after his birth, leaving him to the custody of Alvic, his swordsmith uncle. Elric grew up in a shabby weapon shop in a Northern town. His uncle spent most of the time working, paying little heed to the boy. It was strange that Alvic forbade him any form of martial training and insistently forced him to pursue the trade of a swordsmith. Years later, Alvic's restraints weakened as the boy grew older, surged with a burning desire to follow his father's footsteps. One day, after a hot dispute with his uncle, the 12 year old boy ran away to pursue his dream and swore never to return until he got what he wanted. He loved his uncle, but the lure of his ambition was irresistible. With the little money he stole from his uncle, he made it to a bigger city, but those were not enough to pay for proper tutelage. Elric could have died of hunger out in the streets if it was not for an old lady who took pity of him and brought him back the work in her tavern, Scavengers' Haven. The tavern was a cozy lodge where adventurers from all directions would gather if they ever visited this city. Elric's life remained uneventful and unfulfilled for months until that fateful day he saved the life of a grimly wounded warrior at the back alley of the tavern. Out of gratitude, the towering man offered Elric gold in kind, but Elric pleaded for his tutelage instead. Finally after much pestering, the warrior, Norvak, gave in and brought him along in his mercenary band, White Wolves. Elric was thrown in to a regiment of rigorous training that carved a man of steel out of him. He possessed incredible physical and mental gifts, the mark of a rare prodigy, that the realm had ever seen for the years that past. It was merely fours years, Elric became the full grown member of the band, and a well respected one. Unfortunately, things took a turn when greed crept in and lured the the band toward a course of actions that violently conflicted with his moral compass. After, successfully fouling their plan, Elric escaped and returned to his uncle's shop. The reunion was a joyous one. Elric stayed with his uncle for two months before his wanderlust returned and reignited his decision to move on. Before he left, he asked about his parent and their whereabouts. His uncle shook his head in puzzlement and admitted his lack of knowledge on what really happened. The only clue he had on their last known location was XXXX. After gearing up, Elric began a brand new chapter in his life as he head enthusiastically toward XXXX. Adventure Log Ogre in the Rushes XP Received: 331 XP Treasure Received: 298 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Sept 21st, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (Sept 21st, 2012) (Artur Hawkwing) level 1 Category:Approved Characters